


September Starlight

by ImprobabilityMachine



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Romance, prompt, short n fluffy, super short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImprobabilityMachine/pseuds/ImprobabilityMachine
Summary: Based on a prompt: Stan and Bill hang out.





	September Starlight

Derry had never seemed more than the sum of its parts - an old farm town just creeping into the 20th century by the skin of its teeth, filled with jaded youth and bitter elders. The nights were darker and colder than they what you’d expect, and if you weren’t home by 7, you were ought to see monsters.

That night in September, though, Stan and Bill were safe. Everyone else in town suspected it, but they knew it. They knew it because Bill had knocked that impossible clown out, and It wasn’t coming back for another 27 years.

Laying down on a blanket in Stan’s back yard, the two of them talked about nothing, and everything. Bill’s cheeks glowed as he chattered on about something that made him happy. Stan had tried listening, but he discovered that Bill’s olive green eyes glittered and hadn’t quite been able to look away since. The more he stared into them, the more he felt like he understood the universe, even as he experienced it less.

“What, d-do I have s-something on my face?” Bill asked. 

 _My lips, if you close your eyes_ _,_  Stan thought, but didn’t dare utter. Oh, how he wished he didn’t think it either. It was making his stomach toss and turn, bubbling in anxiety.

Bill’s grin was sloppy and lopsided, but carefree and lovely. Combined with the stars in his eyes, Bill was the most beautiful thing Stan had ever laid eyes upon. More beautiful that a grackle with it’s wings of many colors; more beautiful than the violet-backed starling, whose colorful plumes had enchanted Stan in his younger years. More beautiful than Beverly, or the first sunrise after nearly dying.

Feeling a blush burning his face, Stan pulled his scarf over half of it to try and hide his feelings. Despite this masterfully crafted plan, Stan felt like Bill could see everything, so he tried to make himself smaller. He didn’t notice Bill was moving until his hand fell into Stan’s. Stan closed his fingers quickly, before Bill could realize his mistake and pull away.

Bill was suddenly there, closer than before, taking Stan’s other hand. He pulled them close to his chest, holding them there like he was afraid Stan would change his mind. 

The two boys laughed, nervous in what they were doing. 

“Wait, so why were Boogers and Richie fighting again?”

“S-So it s-started with a bet–”

Bill started his story again. This time, his eyes were looking back, finding nothing more lovely than Stan’s admiration - bold on his face, and warm in his smile.


End file.
